


Snow

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru watched it as Inoo felt happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Original post dated 2014/12/06

Hikaru watched it as Inoo felt happy.  
  
He watched it silently, the way Inoo’s smile grew into a wide grin and eventually a laugh, the corner of his lips created a very nice couple of lines, his white teeth showing. He watched Inoo’s eyes narrowing, he watched the way Inoo lifted up his right arm and covered his half opened mouth with the back of his pianist-hand, while the left one still resting on the surface of the ivory keys. Hikaru watched in silence, hiding all of his admiration to Inoo’s elegance under his puffed cheeks as he smiled so gently to himself, and at some point throwing his gaze onto the floor because the sparkle was a bit too much.  
  
Inoo looked happy, and Hikaru loved the view.  
  
This was the first day of the enormous snowy days ahead, and they were still stuck inside the studio at ten o’clock at night. Hikaru had really wanted to go home, but the jamming session they had somehow lasted longer than the previous days. But one of their friends told this really funny story and everyone bursted into laughter, and it was cold outside but everyone had a great time together so time seemed to stop, and screw with the snow, because the studio was, on the contrary, warm, and comfortable, somehow reasurring.  
  
Still, Hikaru wanted to go home and the feeling was unbearable that he decided to stand up from his chair quite a distance away from Inoo’s keyboard and approached the older brunette at last. He tugged on Inoo’s sleeve like a child and said, _‘I really want to go home’_ , and then, seeing, how serious he seemed to be, Inoo gave in and packed all of his belongings, saying _‘see you tomorrow’_ to everyone and went home with the bassist.  
  
On the way back, the pedestrian path was covered with white layer of snow about three inches high. Every steps they took they left deep footprints, and Hikaru could see his black boots buried inside the delicate yet slippery ice powder whenever he lowered his gaze and stared at his own feet. When he tilted up his head, he could see a very pleasant view of first day of snow; Inoo's lone figure ahead of him that looked like a snow fairy, the sky that was bright and clear, the street lamps that helped reflecting the crystal white heap hanging on the branch of the leafless trees around him, the colorful building that seemed faded. He stopped walking to look up and stare at the snowflakes that looked clear under the light of a street lamp, and for a moment, he forgot all the coldness of early winter.  
  
He was born when the snowflakes were falling, so he never really hated snow in his life.  
  
“You _said_ you wanted to go home, but look at you now,”  
  
When Hikaru heard such utterence, he turned his face straight forward to see Inoo walking back towards his direction. Hikaru could see Inoo directly on his deep brown marble eyes, because, hell, they were on the same height, and due to the almost zero degree celcius temperature, Inoo’s very pale complexion turned rosy pink especially around his cheeks and the tip of nose, and a little on his ears behind the newly dyed brown hair of his. Hikaru stayed silent as he watched Inoo standing right in front of him, the older of the two stretched his hand and brushed the scattering snow powder on the bassist’s head.  
  
Inoo’s gesture was simple and didn’t last long, yet it felt pleasantly warm to Hikaru’s heart.  
  
“Let’s go home, _Hikaru_ , are you not feeling cold?” The older asked, his breath creating a gentle vapor and wore off in the air.  
  
Hikaru loved it whenever Inoo called his name, always, _always_ loved it. Perhaps for other people it sounded the same way with how everyone else had called him, for it was obviously his first _name_ given to him since he was born. But the way Inoo called him was different; it was just special, as there was this deep and meaningful accentuation in it. Inoo always gave emphasize to the end of his name, never cut it out in half like the others, not even gave either formal nor informal honorrific suffixes either. Hikaru caught Inoo’s affection on him from the way he called his name, and he couldn’t figure out what else could make him the happiest.  
  
“Kei-chan,”  
  
“Hmm?” The called guy answered with a hum. Inoo’s beautifully shapped eyebrows were lifted up quite a bit when Hikaru called him, but Hikaru couldn’t find any clue of irritation in it. It was a pure curiousity, and it was a spark that it’s okay to go on.  
  
“Are you happy?” Hikaru asked.  
  
“Yes, _why_?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Hikaru smiled. It was a smile and not his usual goofy grin. It was a gentle one, a full of fondess kind of smile that he only showed whenever Inoo was around. He smiled to Inoo and struck the older brunette dumbfounded. But Hikaru still smiled anyway, because this was the very person precious to him, and he wanted him to know that.  
  
“I just _really_ love you.”  
  


  
*-*-*-*-*


End file.
